


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dark Past, Destiny is a character, Don't piss him off, Feral Behavior, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Found Family, Frozen!AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaskier | Dandelion Being a Feral Bastard, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Many other characters - Freeform, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Overprotective, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sort Of, as far as I'm concerned, description will change(?), he also sings still, honestly, jaskier has ice powers, jaskier is basically a bringer of death, jaskier's parents can go to hell, let jaskier be happy god damnit, so there's that, soft, tags will change, title will change(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: When his eighteenth Name Day finally arrives Julian escapes the clutches of his bastard of a father. Finally free of his parent's chains, Jaskier must figure out what pleases him in life.If what pleases him happens to be picking up the lute and tagging along behind a Witcher who named his horse after a fish, who's Jaskier to question Destiny?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Trash [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I guess I don't know how to stop publishing WIPs.
> 
> Idk when or how often this fic will be uploaded, but I am currently working on an outline so we'll see how far I get with it. I'm maybe planning on a few companion fics for this *shrugs*. I really don't know what's happening anymore guys. Also, sorry for the extremely short first chapter. Hopefully later on they'll get longer *shrugs again*. Oh well.
> 
> Please, please, please feel free to comment! This fic is not yet edited so expect a few minor grammar errors, but kudos and reviews are what I'm living for so don't be afraid! Drop into that comment section! I'll try to reply to everyone's if I can :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

When Julian Alfred Pankratz was born he was well, for lack of a better term, different. He never got fevers, or really got sick in general. His eyes sparkled like falling snowflakes. He would always insist on playing outside without an overcoat, no matter the weather. Just four years after his birth a mage announced Julain to be blessed by Destiny. Chaos ran through his veins, and despite spending as much coin as they possibly could, his parents were unable to reverse the effects. 

Disgusted by the thought of Destiny having any say in their lives, the Viscount De Lettenhove and his wife made an outcast of their son. Treating his gifts like an illness they locked him in the dungeons, insisting he was too strange and much too dangerous to be sent among their people. Even though he was five at the time Julian knew better, he believed in what the mage had said. Treating his magic as a gift instead of curse allowed him to gain control over it. Years spent alone in the dungeons helped him test his abilities to their full force, the snow and ice never left the perimeter of his cage. Over the years he had decided to change his name as well, if his parents were to destroy any marking of his existence he would do the same to them.

Upon the eve of his eighteenth Name Day Jaskier requested the presence of the Viscount over lunch. To his surprise, his father had agreed and now the two were dining together in the hall, shackles were latched around Jaskier’s wrists and ankles. Though he did know how to break out of them, Jaskier didn’t want his father to know just how much he knew about his chaos. “Did you wish to speak to me about something child?” His father asked from the head of the table. Jaskier almost gagged at the sight of how much meat the man was managing to shove into his mouth. Collecting himself, Jaskier nodded,

“Yes father, there was actually.” The Viscount gestured for him to continue with a wave of his fork, the chunk of meat attached to it flew across the room. Jaskier held back laughter as guards scampered to clean up the mess. “See today’s my eighteenth Name Day and -” his father held up a hand, stopping him from explaining himself further.

“I know what this is about! You want a mistress don’t you? A girl? It’s probably lonely in those dungeons, I wouldn’t know.” His father said with a shrug, picking up his mug to take a gulp of ale. Jaskier watched disgusted, as his father wiped his mouth with his sleeve, staining the white fabric. He shook his head,

“No father, I don’t need a girl.” Jaskier shifted his chains, the metal links echoed in the vast hall. “I um… I want to go outside.” He requested, voice as small as it could possibly be. The change in his father happened in minutes, seconds, as a dark expression crossed the Viscount’s face. 

“Leave us.” His father said, and the guards left without complaint. The second they were alone his father dropped the pleasantries. He pulled on the chain connecting Jaskier’s shackles, forcing him face down into his plate of food. Jaskier coughed at the sudden intake of foul-smelling meats and cheeses. “You really are a foolish boy Julian,” his father said, pulling the chain, dragging Jaskier across the table. “Do you really think I would let you in  _ public _ ?”

“No,” Jaskier said, eyes darkening to a stormy shade of blue. He looked up slowly, so his father could see just what sort of man his son had become. A storm raged in Jaskier’s mind as he froze the shackles, all the way down the chain to his father’s wrists. The man whimpered like a coward when Jaskier froze his dominant hand, breaking it clean off while his hands were still trapped. “I didn’t,” he hissed, kneeling against his father’s chest.

“Guards, guards!” The Viscount shouted for help. Jaskier rose his chains then thrusted them downward, creating a blast of ice sent straight at the door. The ice stretched across the door, freezing it over. “You’re a monster!” The Viscount said in horror, a haunting look in his eyes. Jaskier growled then thrusted his hands apart, finally breaking free from his restraints. Eyes more wild than a storm, Jaksier felt his power rush through him as he fashioned a scythe out of dark blue ice in his right hand. He twirled it around his body before hitting the ground with it, turning the floor into a complete sheet of ice. The man who would be his father cowered, fear permanently etched across his face. Jaskier knelt in front of the man, using the flat part of the scythe to lift his chin. Cocking his head to the right Jaskier sneered,

“You’re the monster.” Swinging his scythe Jaskier stabbed his father in the chest, spattering blood everywhere. “And you deserved worse,” he said darkly, letting his weapon melt into the floor of ice beneath his feet. The guards broke into the room using a small cannon l to blast through Jaskier’s ice. He waved his hands and summoned thousands of icicles, then threw them at his father’s army. Enemy distracted, Jaskier leaped out of the window and into the light of the afternoon sun.

He was finally free to be whoever he wanted to become.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-nerd-3


End file.
